


Business Partners

by prettyboyyixing



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV), Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Business AU, But it's outside of work, F/M, Workplace Relationship, its weird, melanin, professional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyyixing/pseuds/prettyboyyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A business plan somehow leads to hot sex in Gunhee's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Very very slight daddy kink so warning for that.

The feelings you felt for him were indescribable. It was passionate and sensual, boiling right underneath the surface. Your feelings for him, the love and lust you felt, it was hard to contain, but you had to. He was a business partner, you had a professional relationship if that. You had to act cold and sofisticated around him. Your words with him had to be direct and formal, and it was killing you. He would hardly go out of his way to talk to you but he still manages to make your heart race. Today was another day you had to go see him to go over some plans for a new idea he had. Days like this were always rough for you, he was so enthusiastic and most times his plans were garbage so you had to be the one who shoots him down. You wore something a little tighter than usual since it was laundry day, surely he would comment on that. You walk into his office, he's wearing the usual attire and you sit down in the chair in front of his desk. 

"I'm here to go over these plans you sent me. I began reading them last night but I couldn't get a clear idea from them." 

He's not paying attention, his eyes are everywhere and he looks dazed. 

"Mr. Song, I need clarification on some parts of this proposal."  
"You're smart. Figure it out."  
"Excuse me? Mr. Song but I've tried. I need clarification on what this proposal is exactly about."  
"Did you read the end?"  
"I fell asleep before I did."  
"Read the end." 

You flip to the end, but there was only a question.  
Will you go on a date with me?  
You close it and look up, he's smiling big and bright. 

"Well now you understand the proposal."  
"Well this isn't professional."  
"Well the glances you give me aren't profession either." 

Your face was heating up, were you that obvious? 

"You honestly thought I didn't notice the way you look at me?"

You look down on your lap, your face was burning up. You would be blushing if you could. 

"I wouldn't have noticed, if it wasn't for how hot you are. At the beginning I thought it was weird how much you looked at me, but then I started peeping you too."  
"It's not professional if we go out."  
"To hell with professionalism! This is about hot people going out on a hot date. It's just one date." 

Secretly you hoped it would be less of a date and more like hot rough sex in his apartment. 

"Fine. I'll go out with you."  
"You sound irritated, are you okay?"  
"I wasted a half a hour for what? So you could ask me on a date? I could be working on so much stuff right now."  
"You think you wasted your time? Are you that dedicated to your work?"  
"And you're not? I'm making too much money to waste time."  
"What do you do for fun?"  
"Why are you so concerned with my personal life?"  
"When was the last time you went on a date?"  
"That's none of your buiness."  
"Last time you had sex?"  
"Why do you wanna know?" 

He stopped there, he knew he was being unfair. Seeing you shift in your chair was amusing though. The look in your eyes was nothing short of hilarious. He looks at you, or more specifically your breasts. They sat perfectly in your shirt, it fit tighter than usual so they were on full display. He had fantasies about those breasts, more than he'd care to admit. Now you get up and head to the door of his office. 

"Be at my place by 8 o'clock sharp. Your pick a place." 

You open the door and leave without another word. You still had a lot of work to do and you intended to finish. He was at a loss for words at how abruptly you left. You made your demands clear so all he could do was follow your orders. He went back to the little work he did and that was that.  
Around 6pm you finally get home to get ready. With the little time you had to get ready you quickly got to work. You showered first and quickly got dressed. A tight fitting blue number should get his attention. You did your makeup, making sure to take your time and make no mistakes. Around 7:45 the doorbell rang and you were just finishing up. You quickly got up and answered the door. There he was, dressed semi formal and looking you up and down. 

"I'm almost ready. Please come in."  
"I actually got invited in, what a surprise." 

He walked in and sat on the couch. You went back to your room and picked out some shoes and a sweater. When you were done you walked out into the living room. 

"Okay I'm ready. Where are we going?"  
"Why the sweater?"  
"It's cooler tonight, I watched the weather this morning." 

He just scoffs and you both leave. The objective of the night, for both of you, was to get laid. Gunhee thought his chances had gone down because of the sweater and you did too. Both of you would be in for a pleasant surprise later, but for now you both tried to remain optimistic. In the car he turned on some music. 

"Is this okay?"  
"Yea. I'm okay with anything."  
"Lemme guess, you listen to a lot of music."  
"Yea." 

You spent so much time with him at work but tonight was very awkward feeling. It felt as if the pieces just didn't quite fit together just yet, but you both decide to give it a chance. The rest of the car ride was full of awkward silence and over thinking. You both gave up on the idea of getting laid, instead you both hoped this date would even go anywhere. You arrive at the restaurant and he pulls up into a parking spot. The awkwardness was fading a bit, it was a first date but neither of you expected it to be as awkward as one. Inside the restaurant you waited for a seat. You got a table in the corner of the restaurant and things were looking up. The restaurant was warmer so you took off your sweater. 

"Nice arms. Glad I get to see them once in my lifetime." 

You look up and see a soft smile on his face. You never wore your arms out at work or the few times you met outside of work, so for him it was a first. You look down again and your cheeks heat up. If you could blush you would be. 

"Oh um thank you."  
"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
"Oh no you're fine." 

You look up and the feeling of embarrassment creeps up your spine. You ignore it, but it's still nagging at you. When you look at the menu all you see is a bunch of super fancy food that sounds terrible. 

"This food looks disgusting." 

With distane on your face you try to look through the menu. His face was similar to yours. You both decide to bail. 

"You wanna bail? We could probably get some better food closer to my house." 

You quickly get up and quietly slip out the restaurant. In his car you both felt more lively and began to talk a lot more. The awkwardness had subsided. 

"It's been two years since I went on a date. I've been so focused on my job I didn't even realize." 

He looked at you, shock ran through his eyes a bit. 

"You? Two whole years? Your job isn't worth more than your life."  
"I treated it like it was I guess. My roommate keeps telling me that I need to take a break and focus on my personal relationships but something always comes up so I never do." 

In this moment Gunhee knew the only reason you overworked was to make up for how little he worked. He felt a tinge of guilt as he looked at you. He turned back to the road and grabbed your hand. He held it tight and firm. It was such a weird feeling, but you didn't say anything. The rest of the car ride went with little words shared. Both of you just felt lucky enough to be in each other's presence. 

"We're almost here. This place will be great I promise."

He kisses your hand and turns into the place. It was a small restaurant and it looked inviting. When he parked you both got out and walked in. The restaurant was very intimate and suddenly you felt nervous. You quietly sit down at a table and look at the menu. You order and look up at Gunhee. His shirt fit him perfectly, his jawline was sharp, his large hands.. You quickly look away and let your shame simmer away. 

"You're doing it again. Don't be shy." 

He places a hand on your thigh and looks you in your eyes. 

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"  
"2 years ago. Shortly before I started this job." 

He slides closer to you and you could practicality feel his breath. Your desire to sit in his lap was hard to resist. He kisses you on the neck and you could practically moan. While kissing your neck he asked a question. 

"When was the last time you had sex?" 

He slid his hand closer toward you core while lightly kissing your jaw. You moan slightly and you don't even have to answer, he knows it's been a while. You quickly slide away from each other when your food comes. You eat in silence, you both feel a bit embarrassed about almost being caught. When you finish eating he gets up to pay. You feel the shame finally hit you. 

"Why did you moan? Ugh I'm so stupid!" 

He walks back to the table and you both leave. The walk is awkward but in a way different way, you ignore it. When you get in the car, the air was tense. You look at him and the tension breaks. He kisses you passionately and you kiss back. When you sit back down you knew exactly what was coming next. You wait patiently for him to drive to his apartment. He parks the car and he walks you in. In the elevator he feels you up and whispers dirty things to you. You felt yourself getting wetter and you felt guilty about it. He kisses your neck and jaw. You moaned a bit and leaned into him. 

"We're almost there. Just wait baby girl." 

You felt your knees go weak as the elevator doors open. You both step out and quickly get to his apartment. When you get inside no time was wasted. He pushes you against the wall and kisses you while sliding up your dress. You grabbed at his shirt and moaned into his mouth. You wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you to his room. He places you on the bed and takes your dress off. You're reaching for anything to take off of him. He kisses your neck and chest. He takes off your bra and gently sucks your nipple. You arch into the sensation, your body craves more. He slides down your underwear and fingers you lightly. You thrust into his hand desperate for more friction. He pulls out his fingers and you whine. 

"Be patient baby girl. I'll get you there I promise." 

You moan loudly to let him know how much you liked the nickname. He smiles his cocky smile and goes down on you. The sensation is weird at first. If felt odd but pleasant. As he kept going the feeling only grew and suddenly you were craving more. He held firm to your hips so you couldn't buck into the sensation. You were so close but you needed more. He moves away from you and begins to take off his clothes. His body was toned and you wanted to touch him. He leans into you and kisses you once more. Your whole body craved him, it was such a new feeling. When he was stripped down you felt your urge for him only increase. He leans into you and pushes you onto the bed. He slides on a condom and watches you plead for him. You were so close yet so far from orgasm and you needed him to get there. He kisses you while thrusting in. You scream; the sensation was more than you could handle. Your juices flowed freely and as he thrusts hard into you, you shamelessly screamed his name. You didn't care at this point, you just enjoyed what was happening right now. 

"Fuck yes. Daddy don't stop." 

You let it slip on accident, you tried to ignore his cocky grin but you couldn't cause his thrusts got rougher. He was pleased and turned on by it and so were you. You orgasm but he keeps going. Your legs are now jelly and your voice is almost gone. A few more thrusts and he's cuming hard. He pulls out and throws the condom away. Your whole body is wrecked; covered in bite marks and hickeys, your roommate will have a fit. He lays back down and covers you both up before he falls asleep. You tried to get up to go home but your legs gave out on you. You lay back down and go to sleep, you could at least wait until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was self indulgent and I wanted to share it. I hope you liked it!


End file.
